


Upíři v Anglii

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Vampires, Witch Curses
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly jde na návštěvu za Irene, John má mít rande se Sherlockem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opravy pravopisu provedla Lianell...

Molly nejistě přešlápne na místě, než zazvoní na dveře draze vypadajícího domu ve čtvrti Belgravia. V podstatě hned jí otevře brunetka s lehce pohrdavým úsměvem.

„Dobrý večer," pozdraví ji Molly tichým hláskem, zatímco v rukách žmoulá okraj svojí neforemné bundy. „Já jdu za- za-"

„Za slečnou Adlerovou," doplní za ni brunetka ve dveřích.

„A- ano," přikývne Molly hned. „Ale jestli se to nehodí, tak já-"

„Ale kdepak," zarazí ji brunetka a otevře dveře o něco víc, než nejisté osůbce na prahu pokyne rukou, ať jde dál. „Slečna Adlerová vás ráda uvidí, pojďte prosím dál. Mé jméno je Kate, jsem její asistentka. Smím vám zatím nabídnout něco k pití? Čaj, kávu, vodu?"

„Ne, děkuji. Já- Děkuji, ale ne," povídá Molly nejistě, než se nechá odvést do jednoduše, ale elegantně, zařízeného salónku. Kate jí pokyne k jedné pohovce, a tak se na ni usadí a sedíc na samém okraji draze vypadajícího nábytku, čeká, až se objeví tajemná majitelka domu.

Kate se vydá po schodech vzhůru a do ložnice své zaměstnavatelky.

„Co myslíš, jak na tohle bude reagovat malá slečna Hooperová?" zeptá se Irene s posledním tahem rtěnky a pomalu se postaví. Každý její pohyb je stejně elegantní jako vše v tomto domě.

„Mě by to dostalo do kolen," prohodí Kate s pohledem zaměřeným na viditelné části Irenina těla pod černým krajkovým župánkem sotva do půli stehen.

„Tebe dostane do kolen cokoliv," řekne Irene chladně. „Na Molly chci zapůsobit. Zná se s Johnem Watsonem a John Watson je součástí toho spolku pozorovatelů, co nás neustále otravuje."

„Já myslela, že je pozvaná kvůli Sherlocku Holmesovi," diví se Kate.

„Sherlock je zlatíčko, ale nechce mě zabít," mávne Irene rukou. „Navíc o Sherlocka jsem se už postarala. Nebo snad nesleduješ večerní zprávy?" ušklíbne se Irene pobaveně, než projde kolem své asistentky a vydá se do přízemí.

Molly Hooperová pořád ve své zbytečně velké bundě a v nevýrazné sukni po kolena sedí na pohovce a nervózně točí prsty.

„Molly, jsem ráda, že jsi přišla," řekne Irene s úsměvem.

„Zdravím, Iren- Oh!" vyhrkne Molly překvapeně, když uvidí, co má nebo spíše nemá Irene na sobě.

„Vypadáš roztomile, když se červenáš," pousměje se Irene a přejde blíž ke své návštěvnici.

„Já jsem – ehm – já jsem nečekala, že nebudeš- že budeš – v županu?" dostane ze sebe Molly s pohledem zabořeným někam nalevo od slečny Adlerové.

„A já myslela, že jsou mé úmysly naprosto jasné, když jsem tě zvala k sobě," pousměje se Irene. Jemně chytne třemi prsty Molly za bradu a donutí ji se na ni podívat.

„Ptala ses na Johnovi přátele, tak jsem myslela, že – že chceš mluvit o Sherlockovi. Každý se o něj zajímá a John je jediný, s kým mluví, tak jsem myslela-"

„Ššš," zarazí ji Irene tiše a volnou rukou pohladí Molly po tváři. „Já se se Sherlockem Holmesem znám a tento muž už není můj problém."

„Tak proč ses-" nechápe Molly, ale Irene ji opět přeruší.

„Ptala jsem se na Johna a na ty jeho kamarády pozorovatele, ale ti nejsou důvod, proč jsi tady. Nerada mluvíš o sobě, tak jsem se ptala na ně."

„Na mně není nic zajímavého," zamumle Molly.

„Jestli nechceš mluvit o sobě, můžeme se zase bavit o Johnovi a jeho přátelích," povídá Irene s klidem a palcem přejede po Mollyině spodním rtu. „Bez ohledu na to, jak je John Watson nudný a nezajímavý, tak tohle zní zajímavě. I když ty jsi samozřejmě mnohem zajímavější."

„Oh," hlesne Molly, ale víc neříká.

„Proč si nesundáš ten kabát? Vypadá zbytečně velký a tady ho nepotřebuješ," pokračuje Irene.

„No, vlastně- Nosím ho právě proto, že je tak velký," povídá Molly, zatímco rozepíná zip. „Můžu pod ním nosit cokoliv chci a skryje spoustu věcí."

„Chceš přede mnou něco skrývat?" pousměje se Irene. „Protože já míním odhalit všechna tvá tajemství."

„John říkal, že budeš chtít," pousměje se Molly.

„Řekla's mu, o čem jsme se bavily?" diví se Irene.

„Viděl tě, tak se ptal, co jsi potřebovala," pokrčí Molly rameny a během řeči strčí jednu ruku do vnitřní kapsy bundy. „On se každý zajímal, co někdo jako ty, dělal v márnici, ale jenom John se ptal, protože- No-"

„Protože?" zajímá se Irene.

„Protože jsi přes pět set let stará upírka, kterou se marně snaží chytit," řekne Molly.

Irene překvapeně trhne rukou a pustí Mollyinu bradu. Ovšem víc už toho nestihne.

Molly jedním pohybem vytáhne zpod bundy zaostřený dřevěný kolík a vrazí ho Irene do hrudi.

Adlerová stačí jen vykřiknout, než se promění na hromádku popela a krajkového oblečení.

Molly se opráší a pokračuje dál do domu.

„Co tady děláte?" zeptá se Kate z nejvyššího schodu ostře, když se chce Molly vydat vzhůru do vyššího patra. „Kde je Irene?" pokračuje Kate dál.

„V prachu," odpoví jí Molly a zvedne do vzduchu svou podivnou zbraň.

„Co?!" štěkne Kate vztekle. Najednou se její obličej změní v hnusnou zvrásněnou masku, než Kate vycení překvapivě ostré zuby a rozběhne se ze schodů na Molly.

Mladá žena se jen zapře a zvedne kolík před sebe.

Jen dva rychlé pohyby a z asistentky Kate je také hromádka popela a prachu.

Molly si schová kolík zpět do kabátu a vyrazí pryč z domu, kde právě spáchala dvojnásobnou vraždu. Sotva je o dvě ulice dál, vytáhne z kapsy mobil a vytočí první rychlou předvolbu.

„Ahoj, Johne," pozdraví Molly s drobným úsměvem. „Práce je hotová, tak se chci zeptat, jestli máš něco v plánu."

„I po dvou upírkách máš tolik energie?" odpoví jí John pobaveně, ale hned zase zvážní. „Mám už v plánu něco se Sherlockem, takže– No, ozvu se ti ráno," zakončí John nejistě.

„Irene o něm mluvila. Prý se s ním zná, a že už Sherlock není její problém," vzpomene si Molly a zatváří se ustaraně. „Co když mu něco provedla?"

„Molly, neboj, já vím přesně, kde teď Sherlock je," zarazí ji John. „Vlastně je teď přímo přede mnou."

„Vážně?" zarazí se Molly překvapeně, ale pak se najednou zastaví a celá zrudne. „Já ti volám – a ty jsi– Já ti kazím rande! Božíčku! Já- já už končím!" povídá Molly překotně.

„To je dobrý, Molly. Uvidíme se ráno, jo?"

„Jo. Jistě. Ahoj," rozloučí se Molly, než se vydá domů.

„Ahoj," řekne John, než zavěsí a schová telefon zpět do kapsy.

A pak znovu sebere z kovového stolu, na kterém sedí, dřevěný kolík, který předtím držel. A pokračuje v čekání.

V márnici, kde teď je, je tma, až na tuto místnost, kde John Watson sedí na jednom stole a sleduje nehybné tělo bledého muže se skoro černými kudrnatými vlasy, který leží pod prostěradlem na stole vedle něj.

Dnes tohoto muže našla jeho domácí na podlaze, mrtvého a bez kapky krve v těle.

John věděl, že se Sherlock setkal s Irene Adlerovou, vždyť na ni taky skoro celý týden žárlil. Věděl také, že se mají opět setkat, ale nevaroval Sherlocka, že je Irene upírka; detektivní konzultant by mu stejně nevěřil, protože tyhle věci se vymykají jeho logice.

A teď je díky tomu Sherlock mrtvý a proměněný.

Každou chvíli se ale probudí, a pak bude jen na Johnovi, aby ho zastavil, než se ze Sherlocka stane ono monstrum, za které ho všichni mají.

Obyčejně by tohle byla práce pro přemožitelku, ale tohle je něco, co si chce John vyřídit sám, proto poslal Molly, ať vyřídí Irene a sám čeká tady. Irene je úkol, který měli splnit, Sherlock ne. Sherlock je jeho vina a jeho práce.

A proto teď čeká.


	2. Chapter 2

Na chodbě se ozvou dva páry kroků a John okamžitě zpozorní, protože jedny z oněch blížících se bot jsou rozhodně na podpatku a ty tady nikdo nenosí. Sem smí jen pracovníci a ti mají více rozumu.

John seskočí ze stolu, na kterém seděl a postaví se zády k Sherlockovi, čelem ke dveřím, ruku s dřevěným kolíkem za zády, připravený ho použít, kdyby příchozí byli Ireniny poskoci, nebo schovat za opasek, pokud by šlo o obyčejné lidi.

Oboje kroky se zastaví před dveřmi do této místnosti a John se připraví k útoku či dohadování.

Ti dva venku mezi sebou prohodí pár slov – podle všeho jde o muže a ženu, než se dveře otevřou a v nich se objeví-

„Anthea?" stačí jen John vyhrknout. Než žena bez svého skoro legendárního telefonu mávne rukou a vše kolem Johna zčerná.

\- - o - -

Když John otevře oči nebo se o to aspoň pokusí, děsně ho bolí hlava a on leží v neznámé posteli, která je o dost větší než ta jeho a má i mnohem jemnější (a určitě i dražší) prostěradla, než jsou ty v jeho ložnici na Baker Street.

„Kde to sakra," zamumle John a snaží se otevřít oči do světla, které mu přijde zbytečně jasné.

Otevřou se dveře a do pokoje vejde vysoká postava v šedozeleném obleku. Johnovi trvá chvíli mrkání a zaostřování, než v oné osobě pozná Mycrofta Holmese.

„Johne, jsem rád, že jste vzhůru," řekne politik klidně.

„Trochu tišeji," zaskučí John a pokusí se posadit. Připadá si velice neohrabaně a taky je.

„Omlouvám se. Byl jsem varován, že můžete mít následky," prohodí Mycroft skoro šeptem. „Pošlu vám sem někoho s léky a až se vám trochu uleví, počkám na vás v pokoji v přízemí. Musíme si promluvit."

John se ho chce ptát, o čem, protože si nepamatuje, jak se sakra dostal do Mycroftova domu a co do háje pil, že má takovoudle kocovinu, ale Holmes na jeho dotazy nečeká a zase zmizí.

„Do prdele," zahučí John a chytne hlavu do dlaní. S takovou bolestí musel vypít aspoň půlku hospody.

\- - o - -

Po spolykání několika prášků a jedné velice opatrné návštěvě koupelny se John dle instrukcí vydá do přízemí a poté do obývacího pokoje, který naštěstí není moc těžké najít vzhledem k tomu, že jde o jediné otevřené dveře na chodbě.

Mycroft Holmes už sedí v jednom z křesel, před sebou rozevřené noviny a na stolku vedle sebe skleničku skotské či čeho jantarového a to i přes brzkou dopolední hodinu.

„Posaďte se, Johne," vyzve ho Mycroft, když Watson jen postává ve dveřích a zírá na něj.

„Jak jsem se sem dostal?" zeptá se John nejistě, když si sedá do křesla naproti Holmesovi.

„Byl jste sem přivezen spolu s mým bratrem," odpoví mu Mycroft klidně.

„Se Sherlockem?" zarazí se John. Byl někde se Sherlockem? Ale ten přece nikdy nepije. Tak co dělali? Kde byli? Nějaký případ?

A najednou si John vzpomene. Vzpomene si na to, co se stalo jeho spolubydlícímu a příteli. Co mu provedla Irene Adlerová.

„O můj bože," vyhrkne John a celý zbledne. „Kde je Sherlock?!" zeptá se a vyskočí na nohy.

„Momentálně spí," prohodí Mycroft s klidem. „Posaďte se, ještě jsme nedomluvili."

„Ale kde je?!" rozhodí John rukama. „Musím ho najít!"

„Johne. Posaďte se. Sherlock je v bezpečí."

„Ne, nerozumíte- Nevíte-" John nedopoví, jen bezmocně rozhodí rukama. Jak mu to má sakra vysvětlit a neskončit v blázinci?

„Vím toho mnohem víc, než si myslíte, pozorovateli Watsone," řekne Mycroft chladně. „A teď se posaďte!"

Použití toho titulu a zvýšeného hlasu šokuje Johna dost na to, aby poslechl a zase si sedl do křesla.

„Jak o tom víte?" hlesne John skoro neslyšně.

„Nevím toho ani zdaleka tolik, kolik bych rád, ale dost, abych pochopil," povídá Mycroft, ve tváři nespokojený výraz. „Vím, že jste Pozorovatel a že je vaší prací cvičit a chránit Přemožitelku, což je překvapivě slečna Hooperová, která včera velice podivným způsobem poslala na věčnost slečnu Adlerovou a její asistentku. Dle všeho takoví jako vy bojují proti upírům, démonům a podobným. Mám pravdu?"

„Jak o tom víte?" mračí se John.

„Něco mi bylo řečeno v rámci situace kolem Sherlocka, něco jsem sám viděl. Víte, mám kamery i v domě Irene Adlerové. Velice zajímavá videa," povídá Mycroft klidně, než zvážní. „Mám taky kamery v bytě na Baker Street. Vím, co udělala Sherlockovi."

Johnův výraz je ještě o něco podmračenější než před chvílí a vypadá to, že Watson nemá daleko k nadávkám. K velice sprostým nadávkám.

„Udělala z něj upíra," řekne John částečně naštvaně, částečně zklamaně. „Když člověk zemře, jeho duše přejde dál. Když z vás udělají upíra, zabijí vás a zase oživí, ale nevrátí vám duši. Ze Sherlocka je teď stvoření noci poháněné jen touhou po krvi. Žádná morálka ani pravidla ani emoce. Jen základní potřeby a neuvěřitelná síla a rychlost."

Na chvíli se v místnosti rozhostí ticho, kdy ani jeden z nich nemluví, jen hledí na vlastní bod v prostoru, ale nakonec si Mycroft opět vezme slovo.

„Čekal jste v márnici, abyste ho zabil?" zeptá se vážným tónem, ovšem zní to jako konstatování.

„Ano," přikývne John, ale víc neříká. Nemíní mluvit o své motivaci. Nemíní Mycroftovi vysvětlovat, že chtěl chránit Sherlocka a jeho pověst.

„A to vás nenapadlo jiné řešení?" zeptá se Mycroft chladně.

„Proměna je nezvratná," odsekne John a naštvaně se na Mycrofta dívá. Vážně si tenhle chlap myslí, že kdyby věděl o jiném řešení, že by sáhl po dřevěném kůlu?! Vždyť jde o Sherlocka!

„A co takhle mu vrátit duši?" zeptá se Mycroft jízlivě. „To vás nenapadlo?"

„Vrátit duši?" zarazí se John. „To je prý kletba čarodějek pro upíry. A pokud to je vůbec reálné, tak já čaroděj nejsem," odsekne John rozčíleně. Kdyby o nějaké čarodějnici věděl, využil by jí, ať by ho to stálo cokoliv. Jenže většina z těch, které potkal, nesnáší Pozorovatele a jsou tudíž příliš nedůvěryhodné anebo jsou slabé na něco takového. Pokud je ta kletba vůbec skutečná.

„Jaké štěstí, že já ve svých kontaktech jednu čarodějku schopnou provést tuto kletbu mám," pousměje se Mycroft tím svým dravčím pousmáním, které spolehlivě děsí jeho oponenty.

John se nejdřív zarazí, ale pak si vzpomene na svůj podivný spánek a děsné bolení hlavy.

„Anthea," řekne s jistotou.

\- - o - -

Johna až šokovalo, jak hladce vše zaběhlo do normálních kolejí. Jak hladce vše prošlo.

Sherlock Holmes je upír, kterému čarodějka ve službách jeho bratra vrátila duši, takže je natolik lidský, jako byl vždy. Což dle Johna znamená, že je úplně normální a dle Scotland Yardu, že je bezcitný parchant. Ovšem nikdo jako by si nevšiml, že Sherlock vychází z bytu jen po setmění, že se vyhýbá posvěceným místům, česneku a křížům, že nejí a nepije a v noci nikdy nespí, nikdo se ani nepozastavil nad množstvím pytlíků s krví, které mají v lednici. Všichni prostě předpokládají, že jde o Sherlockovo obvyklé podivné chování a o jeho šílené pokusy. Dokonce ani Greg nebo paní Hudsonová nic netuší. Nebo se aspoň nediví.

Pravdu oficiálně ví jen John, bratři Holmesovi, Anthea a Molly, která je trénovaná na rozpoznávání upírů. Ovšem naštěstí věří Johnovi i Sherlockovi a nemíní slavného detektiva změnit na hromádku prachu.

Ovšem ať už Johna reakce okolí nebo spíše jejich absence udivují nebo ne, nemíní si stěžovat. Čím méně lidí ví o Sherlockově novém statusu, tím lépe.

Je pravda, že zprvu měl John obavy, jak celé situace s upíry a pozorovateli ovlivní jeho vztah s jediným detektivním konzultantem na světě, ale ukázalo se, že nijak. Sherlock prohlásil, že nemá v plánu Johna napadnout a vysát (ani když zjistil, že ho měl John v plánu zabít), a že pokud ho John nemíní v nestřeženém okamžiku probodnout dřevěným kolíkem, pak nevidí jediný důvod, proč na jejich vztahu cokoliv měnit.

Sherlock neměl se svou příslušností k bájnému druhu nejmenší problém, i když dalo trochu práci ho přesvědčit, že vážně nemůže chodit na sluneční světlo. Jen jediná věc mu na celé situaci vadila. Dluží teď svému bratrovi službičku. A pořádnou.


End file.
